Não é fácil
by Yasmagada
Summary: Momentos difíceis, acontecimentos repentinos e boatos...como isso pôde quase destruir a minha vida? Kag San Rin


Não é fácil

Não é fácil

Olá, meu nome é Hirudi Sango, ou somente Sango! Tenho 16 anos e agora estudo no

colégio Tsunaida. Minha família é composta apenas por meu irmão e eu. Kohaku, meu irmão

mais velho, paga quase todas as despesas de nosso pequeno apartamento, apesar de eu trabalhar.

Nunca fui rica, não tenho um computador, passo meus dias alternando em estudos e trabalho. Como já deve ter percebido, não sou de festas, aliás, nunca fui em uma, raramente saio para me divertir. Bem vindos à minha vida.

Segunda-feira, 7:30 da manhã

Belo começo! Estou um pouco atrasada para meu primeiro dia de aula, quase tive um ataque cardíaco por "voar" na bicicleta. Mesmo assim, não cheguei na hora.

Passei pela portaria, me informaram que estudo no primeiro prédio, corredor da esquerda, entrando na terceira porta à direita, seguindo reto até o final do corredor, subindo 5 andares de escada, 5ª sala. Não foi difícil de achar!

Bati na porta e logo veio o professor com a cara franzida:

-Senhorita Hirudi! – disse olhando para meu pequeno crachá e depois para meu uniforme – Não costumo perdoar atrasos, mas você é a aluna nova, então desta vez eu a perdôo.

-Obrigada, senhor. – respondi com humildade.

-De nada, agora se sente em alguma carteira.

Sentei-me na primeira carteira, meu lugar preferido e onde presto mais atenção. Após alguns minutos, recebi um bilhete: "Oi! Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome, você gostaria de se sentar com meus amigos e eu no recreio?". Olhei para o lado e vi uma menina morena de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos (diferente de mim, pois tenho a pele bem muito clara, olhos castanho-esverdiados e cabelos castanho-escuro) sorrindo para mim. Respondi com um aceno na cabeça e sorri.

Na hora do recreio me aproximei da menina e seus amigos:

-Gente, essa é Hirudi Sango, a nova aluna!- Kagome sorri- Sejam bonzinhos com ela! Haha!

-Oi! Podem me chamar de Sango – Dou um sorriso tímido.

-Prazer senhorita Hirudi, meu nome é Miroku!- O rapaz de cabelos negros presos a um rabinho de cavalo e olhos azuis profundos, faz uma reverência – Gostaria de ter um filho meu?

-Ahn... – Não consegui dizer nada, fui pegar de surpresa!

-Miroku! – Uma das meninas, de cabelo e olhos castanhos, ralhou –Sango, meu nome é Rin!

-O meu é Inuyasha – Inuyasha, um hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos cor-de-ambar acabara de chegar, trazendo um pote de cup noodles

-Nem é viciado... – Kagome

-Hahaha – Rin gargalha

-Feh - Inuyasha

-Então, o que vocês gostam de fazer? – Arrisquei

-Eu gosto muito de sair, jogar videogame - Miroku responde – Além de conhecer novas pessoas – Então ele deu uma piscadela para mim, fiquei vermelha.

- Comer e dormir, além de incomodar meu irmão! – Inuyasha

-Só podia ser... – Kagome – Gosto de ir no shopping, cinema, festas.

-E eu também! – Rin completa

- E você senhorita Sango? – Miroku

- Vejo bastante tv, adoro estudar pra química e ler livros.

-Você não é normal! – Inuyasha

- Hahahaha, pode apostar que não! – Falei

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Ahhhhh! Não quero voltar pra sala! –Rin faz biquinho.

-Vamos... – Falei.

E então me dirigir até a sala do 3ºB, junto com meus novos amigos!

Assim, passaram-se as 3 últimas aulas:

-Senhorita Sango! Você gostaria de almoçar no Ev-Lop hoje comigo? – Miroku perguntou-me na saída, e para a minha surpresa colocou o braço envolta da minha cintura.

-Eu...ahn... TARADO! – Dei um tapa nele após ele passar a mão em mim!

-Ah, como dói...

-Sango-chan! Todos nós vamos ao Ev-Lop almoçar! Você vem? – Rin

-Claro... -Respondi

-Eu convidei primeiro! – Miroku

-Mas ela aceitou meu convite primeiro – Rin mostra a língua

-Bem feito! – Inuyasha – Vamos?

-Vamooos! –Kagome chega saltitando

-Depois discutiremos sobre o que faremos e onde o trabalho de biologia. – Falei

-Claro – Todos concordaram.

**Oi pessoas! :D**

**Eu sou uma nova-antiga escritora de fanfics! Eu escrevia a muuito tempo atrás, lá pelas 10 ou 20 primeiras páginas de fanfics do Inuyasha do :P**

**Não direi meu antigo nickname, por razões pessoais.**

**Essa fanfic foi escrita com muito carinho xD e não copiei ninguém, nem história e nem seriados, programas ou filmes.. **

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Bjinhos :P**

**E...MANDEM REVIEWS XD **


End file.
